Me puedes de punta a punta
by Pipu-Radcliffe
Summary: Un songfic cortito, de la pareja mas rara pero a la vez hermosa. La cancion Me puedes de punta a punta, de Axel, es una de mis favoritas, muuucho romance. entren y dejen REVS!


**Hola gente! Aquí toy con otro fic, en realidad no es un fic, como la "palabra" lo dice, es un fic one-shot, además de ser Songfic. Es de la canción "Me puedes de punta a punta" de Axel (Ay, que linda canción). Veamos el declaimer AHORA porque luego me olvido.**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, al igual que cualquier semejanza o igualdad a los libros escritos por la "humilde" escritora JKR (Mi inspiración) y solo hago esto con la intención de divertirme y de divertirlos a Uds. Solo espero comentarios dulces y cariñosos... como tantos de Uds. saben enviarme._**

**Acá toy de nuevo, luego de este declaimercito, y paso a decirles que... en realidad no tengo nada que decirles, así que como diría Dumbledore: A leer! (O era a comer?) bah... no sé, ustedes mantengan los brazos dentro del vehículo.**

**_

* * *

_****_"Me Puedes de Punta a Punta"_**

* * *

_**"Confirmas cada señal, **_

_**ya no dudo estoy seguro, que eres tú mi otra parte..."**_

* * *

Ya no sé ni lo que siento, no se que hacer. Lo único que puedo sentir es que estoy dividido en dos, la razón y el corazón.

La razón dice que un Malfoy como yo no puede enamorarse, y mucho menos de una Sangre Sucia como ella... especialmente si hablamos de una Gryffindor. Nunca había tenido problemas con mis otras "relaciones", si así puedo llamarlas, pero esta vez... esta vez veo que Hermione Granger me tiene loco, cosa que mi razón nuevamente niega.

El corazón... ja! El corazón también me lleva loco, pero no mas loco de lo que la mestiza me tiene. Mi corazón pide a gritos que le lleve el apunte, cosa que últimamente no he hecho, corrección, nunca lo he hecho. También me dice que lo que siento es amor... amor hacia la persona que nunca creí amar. Amor hacia la mujer, si, ahora es toda una mujer, y eso me hace enloquecer aun más, si eso es posible.

Siempre me han dicho que el corazón es mas fuerte que la razón. Nunca lo creí, pero en estos momentos compruebo que esa teoría es mas que correcta.

Últimamente no he dejado de tratarla de la manera en que siempre lo hice. Me han educado para esconder mis sentimientos. Quiero hacerlo... quiero demostrarle que la quiero. En realidad... quisiera gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero sé que mi valor no llega a tanto... y mi orgullo tampoco.

_**

* * *

**__**"No es casual ni mucho menos,  
que tengamos tantas cosas en común"**_

* * *

Hoy he decidido cambiar... mi propósito de vida ha cambiado. Ya no pienso ser el temible mortifago, no pienso seguir los pasos de mi despreciable padre. Mucho menos pienso obedecer a un hombre que no me valora... todo por ella, prefiero morir antes que hacerla sufrir.

Decidí también, sabotear el ataque "sorpresa" que los mortifagos llevarían a cabo en Hogsmade al día siguiente y ¿Todo por qué? Por ella... sé que la intención de ese ataque era aparecer en Hogsmade, hacer estragos allí y avanzar hacia Hogwarts... Lord Voldemort estaba preparado, decía mi padre, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a perder ese poder... sabia que pronto perdería algunas fuerzas debido a su edad, y por eso mismo, en su momento de poder, decidió que ese día seria la Batalla en la que, muy a mi pesar, Harry Potter salvaría al mundo.

* * *

**_"Es tu vida con mi vida un complemento tan perfecto,  
que ahora todo lo comprendo, te esperaba hace tiempo.  
Guardándote mi amor, guardando este amor"_**

* * *

Camino por los pasillos que dan al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, le diré todo aunque también le pediré que no revele mi identidad... no quiero que mi padre se entere tan rápido de que yo fui quien echó a perder sus planes.  
Llego a la gárgola que da paso. Digo la contraseña que, al ser Prefecto y Premio Anual, conocía desde principios del año. Ésta se abre, dejándome entrar. Y asi lo hago... entro y paseo como Pancho por su casa. Me gusta examinar sus pertenencias ya que ese lugar estaba repleto de cosas extrañas y sin sentido para mi. A veces me paraba en medio de las escaleras para observar algun adorno raro, o algun supuesto instrumento mágico que habia en algunas de las estanterías que subian al mismo tiempo que yo... ese viejo estaba chiflado, una estantería llena de cosas... ¿Qué sube sola? (Puff... que desocupado deberia estar en aquel momento, no creen?) Eso si era raro.

Llego hasta la puerta que me permitirá encontrarme con el profesor. La toco suavemente mientras que sigo mirando cosas mas extrañas que las anteriores pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que en seguida se escucha un 'Adelante' por parte del Director del colegio.

Entro, y sin mas rodeos le cuento todo. Le pido "por favor" que no me deschave y sin mas, me retiro del lugar. La verdad es que ese viejo no me caia del todo bien, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

**_

* * *

_****_"Porque me puedes de punta a punta, _**

**_porque desnudas todo mi ser _**

**_y es que contigo todo es inmenso,  
y mi esperanza vuelve a nacer..."_**

* * *

Ya han pasado un par de semanas. Para mi suerte o desgracia, se ha construido una Sala Comun de Premios Anuales, la cual, obviamente, tengo que compartir con Hermione. La idea de verla entrar todos los dias y de saber que duerme en una habitación contigua a la mia me hace sentir bien... pero luego, cuando veo que cuando sale de la Sala se encuentra con sus amigos, muero de tristeza.

Respecto a mi cambio... si, puede decirse que ha evolucionado. He pasado (Y creo que hasta ella lo ha notado) de decirle 'Asquerosa Sangre Sucia' a decirle 'Granger' en solo un dia, y de alli a decirle por su nombre, cosa que, por lo que vi, la sorprendio bastante... y creo que es un punto extra para mi.

Yo pensaba, hasta hoy, que Hermione Granger nunca notaria siquiera que existo, pues para ella, yo simplemente era un 'Ser repugnante', pero esta tarde se comporto bastante...bastante extraño, pero yo no me quedo demasiado atras.

**_

* * *

_****_"Porque me puedes y a mi me gusta,  
porque superas lo que soñé,  
estar contigo es un privilegio,  
hoy por ti vuelvo a nacer"_**

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Hermione entraba en la Sala Comun de Premios Anuales, con una sonrisa que denotaba alegria. No sabia exactamente de que era, pero me sabia a que era de satisfacción... creo que es el primer dia de su vida en el cual no la molesté._

_Pasa por mi lado, mientras yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo de Pociones, materia que compartimos. Me mira, yo estoy con semblante pensativo, y sin meditarlo dos veces se acerca hacia mi._

_Oye¿Puedes con eso?-. El Draco Malfoy anterior le hubiera respondido con una respuesta mordaz y fria, pero esta vez ella lo preguntaba con tanta paciencia, alegria y muy amistosamente, que nadie seria capaz de insultarla... ni el mismismo Voldemort (Si, si, se que exagero, pero fue una manera de decir)._

_No, en realidad no-. Le contesté yo con tono amigable, al igual que ella, levantando la mirada y admirándola con toda devoción._

_Dejame ayudarte-. Me dijo ahora acercándose al escritorio y tomando la silla que estaba desocupada, para arrastrarla hasta mi lado.- Mira, es muy facil...-._

_Y mientras ella explicaba, yo la admiraba y por poco se me cae la baba. No estaba poniendo atención, pero algo me quito de esa nube con un ruido seco. Un chasquido de dedos._

_¿Qué¿Ah?-. Dije yo como acto reflejo causandole una hermosa sonrisa y una pequeña y sutil carcajada._

_Es que no estabas poniendo atención... ¿Qué mirabas?-._

_Lo hermosa que eres-. Y eso lo dije sin pensarlo... aun estaba bajo su hechizo. Ella se sorprendio y yo tambien, no pensaba que se lo podia haber dicho._

_Deja de decir tonterías y...-. Comenzaba a decir, restándole importancia; aunque yo rapidamente la interrumpi._

_No... no son tonterías. Es la verdad-. Ahora estaba completamente lucido y conciente. Si habia dado el primer paso asi de facil, no podia resignarme... era ahora o nunca. Ella me miro con ojos entornados, como sin poderselo creer y la entiendo... ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy le dice a una Sangre Sucia que es hermosa? Ja! Ella no lo sabe, pero... si le dijera que me tiene hechizado, caeria en la cuenta. No dudaria en que saldria corriendo a buscar el contrahechizo._

_**

* * *

**__**"Descubres en mis adentros, capacidades que ignoraba, y me enseñas a entregarme por completo, no existen dudas esta a la vista,  
tenemos tanta piel"**__

* * *

__M...Draco¿Pero que dices¿Estas bien?-._

_Perfectamente-._

_Pues yo no lo creo ¿No quieres ir a la enfermeria?-._

_Nop...-. Lentamente me iba acercando a ella, tenia todas las intenciones de besarla. Ella estaba tan impresionada que no se movia, lo que hacia mi objetivo mas facil. Solo unos centímetros nos separaban y ella parecio reaccionar._

_¿Qué haces?-. Parecia temer algo... no sabia que, pero algo. Y claro, si Draco Malfoy siempre la habia "odiado". No me importo el explicarle con palabras, porque como dicen, un gesto vale mas que mil palabras y yo, yo le estaba demostrando lo que estaba haciendo. Posé mis labios sobre los de ella y la bese tiernamente. Ella correspondio el beso luego de unos segundos, para mi extrañedad, y aprovechando el momento, me abri paso hacia su boca para profundizar ese hermoso beso y sentir su dulce sabor mas intensamente._

_Luego de un escaso par de minutos nuestros pulmones reclamaban un poco de oxigeno. Nos separamos un poco agitados y nos miramos a los ojos. Yo estaba raramente sonrojado y ella tambien, esto era demasiado extraño. Timidamente hablo, rompiendo ese incomodo silencio en el que nos habiamos quedado._

_¿Qué...que fue eso?-._

_E-eso fue un...un beso-. Le respondi yo con una sonrisa._

_Ya se lo que era... lo que no se es... ¿Por qué tu me diste un beso?-._

_Porque me encantas-. Ese no era yo... me sentia raro y decia esas cosas que pense nunca iban a salir de mis labios. Ella nuevamente abrio los ojos como platos pero dijo algo que me dejo helado._

_Pues besas muy bien-. Hermione Granger hablando sensualmente como en ese momento... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- ¿Y de que forma te encanto?-._

_De todas las formas y maneras-._

_**

* * *

**__**"Es tu vida con mi vida un complemento tan perfecto,  
que ahora todo lo comprendo, te esperaba hace tiempo.  
Guardandote mi amor, guardando este amor..."**__

* * *

__Esa es una muy buena respuesta, señor Malfoy, ha pasado la prueba-. Eso me asombro aun mas¿Una prueba? Alcé una ceja y pregunte._

_¿Una prueba?-. Ella solto otra de sus lindas carcajadas._

_No, nene... esa no era una prueba. Solo queria saber como reaccionarias-._

_Pues ya lo sabes-._

_Ahá-. Lentamente fue ella quien se acercó a mi y dijo.- ¿Sabes? A mi tambien me encantas-. Seguia acortando la distancia y yo estaba atonito y anonadado. Podai sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y eso me encantaba.- Y de todas las formas y maneras-. Me beso muy tiernamente, yo lo respondi por acto reflejo. Nuestras lenguas danzaban y jugueteaban juntas y nosotros nos fundiamos en cada caricia que nuestras lenguas se hacian, en cada vez que nuestros cuerpos de tocaban, en cada vez que nos demostrábamos nuestro mutuo am_or _de aquella manera tan bonita._

**Flash Back End**

**_

* * *

_****_"Porque me puedes de punta a punta porque desnudas todo mi ser y es que contigo todo es inmenso,  
y mi esperanza vuelve a nacer..."_**

* * *

Ahora estoy en mi cama, siento su respiración en mi pecho. Estoy abrazando su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella duerme. Yo no puedo hacerlo, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Lo unico que tengo bien en claro es que esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida... y nunca la olvidare.

Nunca sabre si lo que ella siente por mi es una simple calentura o es verdadero amor, pero estoy feliz sin saberlo por ahora... mas adelante las cosas se aclararan, pero no tengo que pensar en aquello. Solo tengo que pensar en el aquí y el ahora, y ese aquí y ahora me recuerda a esta noche de amor y pasión, de la que ambos fuimos participes y que al ser la primera, recordaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ella despierta, son mas de las 6. Me besa tiernamente mientras me sonrie y yo la imito. La miro con ternura y amor y le susurro al oido:

Sabes? Me puedes de punta a punta-.

Y ella solo sonrie y se acomoda nuevamente en mi pecho para asi quedarse. Yo cierro mis ojos y al cabo de un rato siento su aliento en mi oido. Debe de haber pensado que estaba dormido, porque me susurro casi inaudiblemente:

Tu tambien me puedes...-.

**_

* * *

_****_"Porque me puedes y a mi me gusta,  
porque superas lo que soñé,  
estar contigo es un privilegio,  
hoy por ti vuelvo a nacer"_**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero que este Songfic les haya gustado, a mi sinceramente me encanto. Es uno de los pocos trabajos propios que me gustan, y me siento orgullosa de mi avance. Nos volveremos a ver en otros fics/songfics/one-shots...**

**NO OLVIDEN SUS REVS! Quiero saber realmente su opinión.**

**Besos y abrazos, los adoro...**

**Pipu-Radcliffe**


End file.
